


Sound Deprivation

by minshuas



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minshuas/pseuds/minshuas
Summary: Have you considered the sound of true love was silence?
Relationships: Kim Wooseok Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sound of Silence





	Sound Deprivation

**Author's Note:**

> the only dialogue here is through texting...   
> minimizing a bigger problem is what i do best in fics.

_ Freeze _ —the second that Lee Jinhyuk grabs his shoulders. Sound deafens for him too. Wooseok can tell by the way that Jinhyuk immediately lets go of him, takes a step away from him. Then the world  _ roars  _ back to life. Cars. Wooseok can hear cars. He closes his eyes and focuses on the sound. 

Then Jinhyuk steps close again and silences the world. 

Surprised again at the sudden loss of sound, Wooseok opens his eyes.  _ Jinhyuk _ . He’s testing a theory, moving away from him, then coming back. The world sputters: clean, bright sounds of summer filter in and out. When Jinhyuk touches him for the third time, he feels underwater. It is just his finger grazing across his. He can feel the sparks of excitement traverse across his skin. It feels as though every noise is slowly being cut off from him. Sound deprivation. Some kind of torture. 

Love at the cost of sound. 

Jinhyuk pulls out his phone, types away at the screen. 

𝚆𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚍𝚘 𝚠𝚎 𝚍𝚘?

Quickly, Wooseok takes his phone away. He has waited ten years for the moment when they could finally meet. His heart quivers in his chest at his own unexpected bravery, but he cannot wait another second. He doesn’t care that instead of bringing all the sound into the world, Jinhyuk takes it away. All the tales of soulmates cracking the world open when they met… Maybe they aren’t those types of soulmates, but the connection is undeniable. No one in the world has ever been able to strip him of one of his senses. 

𝙺𝚒𝚜𝚜 𝚖𝚎.

He hands the phone back, watching as Jinhyuk’s brow knits in thought before he slips his phone back into his jacket pocket. He takes a step closer to him. Wooseok starts to breathe through his nose. He’s nervous. In all these years, he’s refused to kiss anyone else. His entire life has been leading him up to this moment. 

His soulmate is before him and all he wants is for him to silence the world once again. 

A hand on his shoulder.    
The world grows to a murmur. 

A hand on his waist.    
He can only hear the rush of his own blood.

His lips on his.   
They fall into an incomprehensible void of silence. 

Without sound, Wooseok kisses Jinhyuk without caring about the world around them. He pulls him closer, trembling underneath his fingertips. It feels so right, even if he knows this isn’t how it works. The world should burst open. Wooseok’s world narrows until it is just them. Just them and the soft press of their lips. It’s wrong, somehow, but right. 

When Wooseok steps away, the world rushes back to life once again. The sounds are deafening, but he closes his eyes and exists in the laughter of nearby children and the buzz of insects. His hands miss Jinhyuk, but he knows better than to let this moment slip away from him. It feels freeing and happy, and it reminds Wooseok that he still can listen to the world. 

Opening his eyes, he sees Jinhyuk looking at him like he’s an astronomer looking at the nighttime sky. When Jinhyuk speaks, even though they aren’t touching, Wooseok can’t really hear him. It sounds like they’re underwater. He focuses on his words, trying to make sense of them, but he can’t. He takes a step back, but it doesn’t help. 

Jinhyuk steps closer. Wraps his arms around his shoulders, but he still can’t hear him. The rest of the world is silent, but so is Lee Jinhyuk. Even in his arms, there exists no sound between them. 

Wooseok cups Jinhyuk’s face with his hands and speaks words against his skin. 

Maybe, he thinks, the world can stay quiet for this love. When they resurface, the world will come back into focus, but maybe, just for the times they are wrapped up in love, nothing else can matter.


End file.
